Complicated
by silver.wings.34
Summary: Hiphuggers songific. Things are complicated between Eric and Calleigh...
1. Chapter 1

This fanific was inspired by Caralyn Dawn Johnson's song "complicated" and by the youtube video by bebony91

This fanific was inspired by Caralyn Dawn Johnson's song "complicated" and by the youtube video by bebony91. check out the vid. It's quite cute!

On with the show

...

_I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.  
Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you?_

Bent over the microscope, Calleigh Duquesne was attempting to match the striations of the bullets used in Miami's latest murder.

"No rest for the wicked, eh?" Calleigh's partner Eric Delko stated from the doorway.

"Did we get a hit on CODIS," Calleigh asked, not lifting her eyes from the microscope. The rational side of her mind said she was trying to match the bullets, but her heart, beating incessantly now, said it was to hide the slight pink flush creeping up her cheeks.

"No, but we did get another crime scene. H wants us out there, said it's like the last one," he said with a slightly grim expression.

"Ok, I'll grab my kit and meet you at the hummer when I'm done," Calleigh replied, still using the microscope to her advantage.

"Already got it," her partner said, a smile in his voice. It was that smile that always got Calleigh in trouble.

"Oh, thank you," Calleigh said, not forgetting her manners. Looking up for the first time, her heart beat a bit faster as she smiled at the handsome man beside her. In classic romance novel fashion, their fingers brushed against the other's when he handed her the kit. Her heart threatened to beat its way out of her chest, yet she was unaware of the similar effect she had on his heart.

A tense silence threatened to overtake their resistance as they shared a quick, yet meaningful, look. _Maybe I should just say it,_ she thought as she stood trapped in his tender look. She'd been denying her growing feelings for her partner for months, but reasons like their friendship and their jobs endangered any chance for happiness. Remembering her professionalism, she thanked him again and strode out of her lab, leaving Eric to run a hand through his hair and grin as he jogged to catch up to the blonde, paces ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

So complicated, I'm so frustrated

_So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again I don't. It's so complicated._

Opening the door to her apartment, Calleigh sighed. _When did life get so complicated? It seems like a theme lately_. She set down her bag and kicked off her black stiletto boots, ready to keep thinking about the newest case at hand, rather than the dark-eyed Cuban currently residing in her mind. Calleigh buried herself in the files for a few hours, distracting herself from the very topic that made her pulse quicken. Jumping as her phone buzzed, she glanced at the caller ID, smiling as she answered.

"Hey Eric," Calleigh answered a little breathlessly

"Hey cal, you busy?"

Calleigh smiled a little wider at his plain question. _Well, the case isn't going to get solved in one night. _She leaned back on her couch cradling the phone between her shoulder and cheek. "I _was_ working on a case, but I'm not getting anywhere," she replied, neglecting to tell him exactly _why_ she wasn't getting anywhere, "what'd you have in mind?"

"Well," Eric started to respond as a knock sounded from Calleigh's front door.

"Hang on one sec," Calleigh interrupted him as she walked to the foyer of her apartment. Opening her crème colored door, she was surprised to see the very reason for her smile standing in the hallway balancing Chinese food and a Blockbuster bag while wearing a grin on his ridiculously handsome face. Hanging up his phone, he gave Calleigh a more sheepish look.

"Today seemed a little awkward. I wanted to make sure things were ok between us and I thought that Chinese food and a comedy was a good way to start," he quickly answered her unasked question. Calleigh hesitated. She was torn between letting him in and telling him she was actually busy.

"Did you bring the wontons?" Calleigh asked, her face serious. Eric warily nodded his head. As Calleigh smiled and ushered him in, his own grin put the sun to shame.

Eric set the food down on her granite countertop, taking in the changes Calleigh had made since the last time he'd visited. He was unaware, however, that the blonde behind him was drinking in her own sight. The blue polo he had carelessly put on before showing up, defined his muscles perfectly and made Calleigh smirk at the display before her.

"So, you've changed it around a bit," Eric awkwardly stated, gesturing to the green paint covering the walls previously bare.

"Uh yea," Calleigh stammered back. Eric looked at her pink cheeks a moment. Striding over purposefully, he pulled the wide-eyed woman into a hug. Calleigh stiffened just slightly in his embrace before wrapping her own arms around his torso. _Wow, we really fit together._ Calleigh thought before reacting in alarm to her own thoughts. _What am I thinking? He's my best friend!_

Feeling Calleigh stiffen again, Eric bit back a sigh and teased, "I'm glad we're okay and everything, but the lemon chicken is getting cold," before releasing her. Calleigh just smiled before a wave of unexplained sadness enveloped her in the absence of his warmth. The pair loaded their plates with the eastern sustenance, chose a movie, and settled in for a night of laughs.

Trapped with her own conflicting thoughts, Calleigh ignored the antics on screen, as Eric sat engrossed in the scenes unfolding. _He's my best friend._ She kept repeating to herself. _I can't do that to our friendship, to our careers, to our hearts. Besides who's to say he even feels the same? Not that I feel anything. But if I hypothetically did, how would I tell him? They say the honesty is the best policy, but maybe not._

"Cal? Yoohoo? You in there?" Eric asked, drawing a still perplexed Calleigh from her thoughts.

"Uh, yea," Calleigh stated eloquently for the second time that night.

"Okay," Eric replied skeptically, "I'm going to head out, work tomorrow and all. See you later?"

Calleigh stood up and smiled at her guest. "Of course, see you tomorrow." Exhausted from thinking, Calleigh retired to her room, deciding to sort it all out later.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh

_Oh..just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that, I'm always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd  
be losin', if your answer isn't yes. _

Alexx Woods was reading a new article in _The Biomedical Journal_ as the clicking of Calleigh Duquesne's heels announced her arrival to the break room. Eric Delko stood at the counter making a cup of his _Café Cubano_ coffee as the blonde ballistics expert strode into the room. As the week had progressed, things had become less awkward between the two CSIs. When Calleigh spotted the epitome of 'tall, dark and handsome', a small grin overtook her features, a fact not unnoticed by Alexx, sitting at the adjacent table to the beaming couple. Sipping her own coffee, the examiner's ever-observant eyes watched their exchange. Though it was simple on the surface, the body language made her roll her eyes at their foolishness. When Eric left to run some more prints, Calleigh sat down next to the smirking M.E.

"Alexx, you look like that cat who ate the canary, what's up," she asked in her slight drawl.

"Nothin' baby," she replied, grinning, "I just never realized you were such a good dancer."

"Should I even ask," Calleigh asked herself, narrowing her sea green eyes while smiling at Alexx's cryptic comment.

"You and Eric have been dancing around each other for months. _Everyone_ can see how much you both mean to each other. I just don't get why nothing has happened yet. You aren't blind, and you certainly aren't dumb." Calleigh nervously glanced around the room, making sure it was vacant of any other occupants.

"Alexx!" she hissed with widened eyes.

"Baby, I'm just saying this for your own good. Now what's stopping you from loving that boy?"

"It's complicated Alexx. Besides, we work together and we're best friends," Calleigh echoed her previous thoughts fruitlessly, "I don't want to risk that." What Calleigh didn't mention, was the real reason for her fear. '_If he doesn't feel the same, how can I go back to not loving him?'_ she asked herself.

"Hun, believe me, right now the only thing you're risking is your happy ending. He's loved you since the first day he met you," Alexx replied looking serious, "as corny as it sounds, take that chance."

"Cal, I've found a match between..." Ryan Wolf trailed off as he took in the slightly tense atmosphere in the room. Calleigh pasted another, less genuine, smile on her face as she turned to talk about the current case with the boyish figure in the doorway. Alexx just sat back and sighed, turning her attention once again to the article she had been reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, I hate it

_Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do.  
Oh should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
I want you to know,but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated.  
Ohh…_

After examining Ryan's newest discovery, Calleigh left the break room as fast as her red stilettos could carry her. She took the case file to the layout room and pretended to be sorting through it. Sorting of a different type was going on in her brain however as she pondered everything Alex had said. _If he loves me too, than why hasn't he said anything yet? _She wondered to herself.

_Easy,_ her voice responded, _Jake. _True her relationship with the homicide detective was long over, but maybe Eric sensed her hesitance to begin another relationship- especially under Stetler's watchful eyes. _What should I do? Do I tell him? Potentially lose not only a partner but my best friend, all for the sake of…love? Although, like Alexx said, maybe I'll end up happy. _

Calleigh was so distracted by her internal struggle she didn't hear the very object of her affections until he was right behind her. She jumped as his hands landed on his shoulders, spinning her around to face him.

"I _said_, are you ok cal?" he asked worriedly examining her face for any clue. Calleigh's confusion dissipated as she looked into the caramel eyes of the man she now realized she was in love with. Taking only a moment to register his surprise, she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Looking sheepishly through her lashes at him, she smiled at his hopeful expression.

"Yea, I'm ok now," Calleigh responded softly, answering more than his first question. Eric then closed the remaining distance that separated them from their _happily ever after_.

Ok, so I know the ending was pretty sappy, but I love Eric and Calleigh together! :D

Can't wait for the new season!


End file.
